


CEOs and Something Else

by DiverVicky



Series: Zucc & Musk. I'm bored. [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Judge Me, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, I MADE THIS OUT OF BOREDOM YET IT TURNED OUT BETTER THAN EXPECTED, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Moaning, Omg could I be reported by Zuck and Musk for this or am I safe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, THIS IS NOT A SOCIAL NETWORK FANFIC, Unless you want it to be, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverVicky/pseuds/DiverVicky
Summary: Zucc and Musk smash.That's it.That's the fic.•¤•





	CEOs and Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it as hot as possible whilst having its fun bits pls be nice

"Oh fuck, Mark" Elon moaned his name as his hips thrusted forward, dipping himself deeper into Mark's tight insides. Mark bit back a silent moan as Elon's member reached his sensitive spot. He closed his eyes tightly instead and took it all in.

It was nothing like his gay experiences back in Harvard. This was a whole new nevel. There's a great difference between busting another guy's nut, and having a guy bust a nut  _in you_. 

Elon, by his side, seemed to have more experience. His thrusts were gentle and consistent at first. His fists tightened and waves of pleasure shook his lower parts. He grabbed Mark's circumcised cock and begun stroking it, and it eventually went hard from the delectable stimulation. Both could sense their bodies shaking at every wave of pleasure, and all of suden he couldn't keep all of the pleasure to himself anymore.

"Elon- Don't, don't stop" Mark's voice could be barely heard, whilst his hips were pushed backwards with every thrust, and Elon jerked his cock with a faster pace. The pleasure that invaded him was about to get him out of his senses. He moaned softly, his hands pasively laying beside him, whilst he blushed like a tomato.

Totally contrasting the expressionless weirdo image he gave when he wasn't being screwed.

But deep inside, he couldn't help worrying about his wife, that had went in a trip with the kids.  _If she comes back I swear to God_ _._ He tensed, and swallowed hard at this. No time to think of Priscilla when Elon's dick was inside him.

Elon incidentally thought about her as well, but in a pretty much... Different manner.

 _Fuck that jap bitch. He's mine._ Elon sighed. _He's so fucking adorable_ , Musk thought at the man in front of him. He kept on thrusting forward, in and out, hitting what he knew was Mark's point of pleasure. His grip was firm on Mark's dick, as he jerked it faster and faster. The bed creaked at every movement, and had there been anyone in the first floor of the house, they darn sure wouldn't have been able to sleep that night. 

Elon closed his eyes tightly as he begun to get signs of an upcoming orgasm. He fastened his movements and Mark immediately knew his lover was about to cum, and he did as well. His breathing fastened and sweat ran down their foreheads, hair already mildly wet.

He was about to cum. Elon grabbed a moaning Mark's hips and focused on finishing.

" _Z-Zuuck! yeah!_ " With a long thrust, he finally felt himself cumming inside Mark, and this last one joined him in a strong, blinding orgasm. Mark's hips jerked and he released himself on Elon's hand, some drops pouring to his belly. Elon released his load inside the Facebook CEO, which we could say got certainly _filled_ with such heavy load. It was noticeable Elon had been either waiting for this for too long, or simply had no time to bust a nut by himself. 

Classic Elon.

Musk pulled off from his lover with his last few energies left and then let himself fall in the bed, at Mark's side, both exhausted and sweating, breathing heavily. It was a good thing air conditioning was on.

He turned to his side, facing Mark, recovering his breath.

"I think that was wonderful" Elon muttered at his sleepy lover. "Did you... Like it?" He couldn't help feeling insecure, after all. Nerds didn't get laid often, and that's popular knowledge. Even if they had a 200 billion dollar net worth... And a wife and kids.

Mark just smiled weakly and threw a thick blanket over their naked bodies, but he was careful, as the after-sex sensitivity on his backside grew with soreness.

"I didn't know it would feel this great" Mark admitted, immersed and blushing intensely, like his lover. He meant it.  _It hurt a bit though,_ he thought to himself.

Both then set their minds to only bother about cuddling and relaxing, although Elon tried his hardest not to think about the fact that Mark's house was a  ~~deadly trap~~ smarthouse, and there could easily be a damn mic around. It was a terrifying thought. _Damn robots._  Although he trusted Zuck, they couldn't afford being discovered. Figuratively affording it, of course.

The two of them knew very well how their public personas were both known to differ so often and be sort of... Competitive. It was all completely forgotten that night, after they found themselves alone with each other. Something had just clicked. It was, different. 

None of them could help but think about how they seemingly competed with each other for a public image, and no one imagined they'd be keeping this… Adventure, when no one watched. It was intriguing. The media could feed itself from this situation for years had they been discovered, so they had to go careful.

Mark clapped twice and the lights went off. Elon tightened his grip on his lover, playing the big spoon, as they both settled to sleep. 

The next morning both happened to have a conference and had to be more than ready. Elon being talkative enough, hiding it all in a constant, small smile and Mark, being more awkward himself and... Well, just being Mark. But both Zuckerberg and Musk were kind of nervous, as they hated to admit it - Would they make it too obvious?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story solely bases in two people, which exist, having sex - But the entire writing, story and the idea is mine (ERB influenced me a bit). I don't mean to offend Zuckerberg or Priscilla, as everything that's said in the fanfic comes from the character's POV, not mine. The same goes for Musk. This fanfic was made with the means of having fun. I just happened to like how it turned out and posted it. No minor here was used, although Zuckerberg's kids were slightly mentioned. I respect them all and their work so much. The worst I could get is a federal complaint from these three billionaire dearies when I can't even afford a damn lawyer, lol.
> 
> I REPEAT: This fanfic was made only with the means of having fun using these two. I just liked how it turned out and posted it because why tf not. Also, this is just wholesome in front of what so many other people say or express about them in the Internet.
> 
> I'm beforehand sorry for any gramatical mistake I could have commited, as English is not my native language.
> 
> If you've come so far I volunteer to buy you some Clorox so you can bleach your eyes from reading this abomination. I'm sorry.


End file.
